Eternitá
by Net-kun
Summary: Ni el pequeño inconveniente de ser parientes podía evitar que estuvieran juntos, ni el tiempo, nada. Estarían juntos por la eternidad. Serie de Drabbles G27, basados en una tabla hallada en internet.
1. Gratitud Dorado

Bueno, realmente siempre quise hacer una tabla de algun LJ *.* (en especial porque no sabpia que era y veia bastantes xD) esta en especial no se de donde la saque, y si alguien la reconoce me gustaria que me dijera ... asi agradezco apropiadamente ^^U

**Advertencia: **Spoilers del arco del futuro D:! la pairing es G27, mi OTP N° 1 X3 en algún momento escribiré de mi OTP2 que es 5927 *w* advertencia aparte, pueden no tener el más mínimo sentido estos pequeños drabbles xD Son un total de 25 ^^ El título significa eternidad.

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes, ni la trama original en que se basa la serie me pertenecen, son de Akira Amana y gracias a dios que ella los creo xD

* * *

**E**ternit**á**

1.- **Gratitud**

A veces no sabía que decir, había veces en que tenía esa palabra en la punta de la lengua incapaz de ser expresada más que en sus pensamientos pero sabía que aunque le fuera difícil, casi imposible, esa persona ya sabía cuanto agradecía el que se mantuviera a su lado en todo momento, brindándole su apoyo y amor incondicional.

2.- **Dorado**

No sabía cuanto tiempo era que llevaba imaginando aquello, el sentir aquellos brazos rodeándolo de forma cariñosa, brindandole el calor que tanto anhelaba sentir, pero no importaba, su presencia era más que suficiente para él, él saberlo a su lado, él saber que nunca lo abandonaría era más que suficiente para mermar su sueño dorado de poder abrazarlo.

* * *

No estoy segura de cuando pondré los demás, aunque solo me faltan terminar unos 5 de los 25 ^^U y son más para desahogarme que ando en semana de exámenes xD

Un fic más para la sección en español de KHR sobre esta linda pairing *.*

Bye bye~


	2. Violeta Uva

Bueno, me tarde en traer los siguientes dos gomen u.u bueno nada más que decir xD ahorita que tengo tiempo libre me acorde de subir xDDD

* * *

**E**ternit**á**

3.- **Violeta**

Siempre pensó que aquella persona era un héroe, nadie dejaba en duda que había sido una gran persona en vida, que había logrado más que cualquiera de ellos, pero había algo que él sabía y que todos los demás no, y es que cuando se trataba de Japón era como un erudito a la violeta, poniendo una expresión casi graciosa cuando veía algo de lo cual creía saber, escuchando luego atentamente la explicación de su funcionamiento que su nieto tan amablemente se encargaba de explicarle pese a ser pronto el centro de la atención de cualquier transeúnte al hablar solo en mitad de la calle.

4.- **Uva**

Ya fuese para una fiesta, una condecoración, un cumpleaños, e incluso una simple escapada del trabajo diario, había algo que nunca faltaba, y que el Décimo, como buen nieto que era, siempre pedía consejo a Primo, que, aunque algo renuente ante la idea de volver a ver a su nieto en un estado de ebriedad que le valdría un severo regaño de Reborn, no dudaba en recomendarle su cosecha favorita, llegando incluso a distraerlo con la historia del viñedo para evitar la inminente inconsciencia que provocaría el liquido en su adorable nieto.

* * *

Ok, no se en que estaba pensando D: pero cuando lei violeta inmediatamente pensé en el color y la flor, luego decidi visitar la pagina de la rae, a ver si le encontraba otro significado xDDD (realmente estaba vagueando...) y encontré erudito a la violeta, si yo se, extraño O.o... según la rae es una persona que solo tiene una tintura superficial de ciencias y artes, en fin, me gusta pensar en Tsuna explicandole cosas de las que realmente no sabe tanto a Giotto *.*

Y el de uva... extrañamente solo pude pensar en vino xD y eso que no bebo D: pero a que se imaginan a Giotto sentado en un gran sillón con una copa en la mano *.*? bueno, me calmo, hasta la próxima :3


	3. Charla Modestia

Yay, para celebrar que no he suspendido mis exámenes aquí dos drabbles mas =D

* * *

**E**ternit**á**

5.- **Charla**

Había bastantes cosas que le preguntaba a Reborn, normalmente todas tenían que ver con la Mafia, sobre los anillos, sobre sus antepasados pero había algunas cosas que eran prácticamente imposibles para él de preguntar al pequeño tutor, y es cuando recurría a Giotto, que siempre estaba a su disposición cuando las dudas lo asaltaban, pero en esta ocasión, el rubio hubiera deseado haber hecho oídos sordos ante su pregunta, nunca pensó que tendría una charla sobre sexualidad a su edad y con su nieto.

6.- **Modestia**

-Pero Giotto-san...-

-Pero nada Tsunayoshi-kun...-dijo firme el rubio, flotando frente a su nieto, estando de brazos cruzados y la mirada severa.

En el rostro del castaño se evidenciaba un pronto berrinche pero Giotto era incapaz, como podría ser él quien manchara la imaginación de su predecesor, había que poner límites y si Iemitsu no le había contado de donde venían los bebes, él no lo haría.

* * *

Ok, apenas lei charla no se porque imagine a Giotto hablando de sexualidad con Tsuna xDDDDD y el de modestia, ok, no se que tiene que ver con modestia D: (pero seguía el hilo del anterior o más bien fue anterior a charla xD y luego vino modestia~) pero es que... si se lo piensan, si Iemitsu no estaba en casa, de donde aprenderá Tsuna esos detalles importantes de la vida xDDD? Reborn seguramente lo traumatizaría de por vida xD bueno, es todo X3

Bye bye~


	4. Obligar Visitar

**E**ternit**á**

7.- **Obligar**

Realmente no quería hacer eso pero no estaba en su decisión, era su obligación como Vongola Primo, la resolución que había mostrado Tsunayoshi, su mirada decidida revelaba que era el único que podía sucederlo como nuevo jefe pero... aún así, deseaba poder cambiarlo, conociendo a aquel chico podía estar seguro de que su futuro solo estaría manchado de sangre y eso no era algo que ninguno de ellos, los antiguos jefes Vongola, deseará para el futuro de aquel joven amable.

8.- **Visitar**

Había algo que lo emocionaba mucho como para siquiera poder mantenerse sentado en su lugar en aquel avión, mirando ansioso por la ventanilla como la ciudad bajo ellos se iba haciendo cada vez más y más grande a medida que se acercaban, definitivamente adoraba la idea de visitar Italia, más cuando su recorrido estaría guiado por la persona que más lo conocía, la persona que había visto crecer a aquella ciudad, no podía esperar a descubrir los secretos de Italia, la tierra natal de Giotto.

* * *

Ahhh como fue difícil Visitar y eso que ya tenia la idea de que tendría que ver con Italia D: se ve tan poco el amor entre ellos aqui xD y en todos si tengo que admitirlo u_u es más admiración de Tsuna hacia el vongola Primo *.* bueno, no tengo más que decir adoro escribir de Giotto *.*

Bye bye~

PD: Felicitad a Tsuna que anda de cumpleaños hoy :D (y mi querida okasan también X3)


	5. Fatigado Rosado

**E**ternit**á**

9.- **Fatigado**

Definitivamente odiaba los entrenamientos de Reborn, cada vez que terminaba sentía como si su cuerpo comenzara a desintegrarse apenas ponía un pie en su habitación, sin siquiera poder recordar el cómo llegaba a su casa, ni muchos menos el como llegaba sano a su cama sin golpearse con nada, pero en cuanto una cálida sensación en su frente aparecía eliminaba todo su cansancio, sabía que no necesitaba una respuesta, tenía a su ángel guardián después de todo.

10.- **Rosado**

Su primera experiencia no había sido buena, después de todo Reborn había olvidado explicarle el pequeño detalle de lo que una cata significaba y que se hacía, su segunda experiencia no había sido mejor, 100 vinos tintos diferentes en un solo día solo habían hecho que confundiera las copas con pequeños duendes cabezones con miradas malignas hasta que la inconsciencia le gano, pero a la tercera... ya había aprendido, después de todo tenía al mejor profesor en lo que a catas respectaba, y el vino rosado extrañamente le había sabido más dulce que cualquier caramelo en el mundo.

* * *

Pueden imaginar lo que deseen sobre Rosado xDDDD y si, tiene que ver con vinos xD mi profesora de servicio y bebidas me indujo a escribir sobre ellos (?) y fatigado... bueno, todos/as sabemos como termina Tsuna después de los entrenamientos espartanos de Reborn xD pero Giotto-bossu esta hay para hacerlo sentir mejor *o* ok ok, ya le paro con el fangirleo (?) hasta la próxima :3

Bye bye~


	6. Fucsia Venganza

**E**ternit**á**

11.- **Fucsia**

-¿Una flor?-esa había sido la primera impresión al entrar a su habitación y ver ese pequeño brote en el medio de la mesa.

Miro hacia todos lados augurando que su día, ya de por si malo, empeorara, antes de acercarse y tomarla en sus manos, aspirando su aroma, sonriendo al recordar donde antes había olido tal esencia.

-Gracias Giotto-san...- Su día había mejorado.

12.- **Venganza**

Nunca podía evitar el pensar en que Reborn se divertía DEMASIADO con su dolor, ya fuese en sus espartanos entrenamientos, cuando Hibari decidía morderlo hasta la muerte, o el enemigo de turno decidía darle una paliza, pero aun así era extraño, cuando pensaba en que era culpa de Giotto, después de todo él que fuera elegido como el nuevo sucesor de Vongola se debía a la sangre del Vongola Primo que había heredado, la idea de venganza no acudía a su mente, sino que solo podía agradecerle, agradecerle que a pesar de todo el dolor que sufría, había ganado cosas importantes, amigos, vínculos inquebrantables, recuerdos maravillosos que jamás sería capaz de olvidar aunque quisiera. Si, era definitivo, jamás podría vengarse de su tutor, ni de Giotto-san, les debía demasiado.

12 V2.- **Venganza**

Él jamás había pensado que tal cosa fuera buena, más bien, la simple idea le provocaba un intenso sentimiento de rechazo, pero en cuanto supo que alguien trataba de difamar a quien él tenía en un pedestal como un héroe, la idea sonaba bastante tentadora.

* * *

Debo admitir que no estoy satisfecha con el 12 -.-U parece más un Giotto+RebornxTsuna xD por eso la versión 2 =D porque todas/os hemos visto como se comporto con Enma~ X3 Y no mucho que decir de Fucsia había pensado en algo relacionado con el color pero extrañamente solo podía imaginar a Tsuna en un vestido de princesa con Giotto como su principe (wtf?) see you =3

Bye bye~


End file.
